By Your Side Forever
by ShardsandAshes
Summary: Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the greatest love story never told. This is a collection of independent drabbles giving glimpses into the relationship of these two wizards as colleagues, as friends, as lovers, and as a bonded couple. This is a chronicle of how the Minister of Magic fell for his aide and how Percy Weasley finally learned to open his heart.
1. I Will Be By Your Side

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This poem is set post-DH, and it is AU in that it establishes a relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Think of this poem as Percy and Kingsley's vows to each other at their handfasting/marriage rite. There are three sections, and I've indicated who is speaking in each one. There's a lot of number significance in this poem. It's written not just as a poem but as a magic spell, as magical vows meant to weave together the souls of the two wizards involved. **

**I Will Be By Your Side**

**Percy**

I will be by your side

When I offered you my wand in penance for my inaction and you gave it back to me, I swore

I will be by your side

When you held me as I mourned for the brother I had lost, I swore

I will be by your side

When I raised my wand to you and received your oath of office as Minister of Magic, I swore

I will be by your side

When you held me as I mourned for the family who still couldn't fully forgive me, I swore

I will be by your side

When I raged and wept and fell to pieces in your arms and then I woke beside you, I swore

I will be by your side

When you saw in me what I could never see in myself, I swore

I will be by your side

**Kingsley**

I will be by your side

When you trusted me enough to give me your wand and offer your resignation, I swore

I will be by your side

When you held me as I mourned for the man who had loved me for decades, I swore

I will be by your side

When you gave into my hands and heart the sacred trust of Minister of Magic, I swore

I will be by your side

When you held me as the last member of my family died, I swore

I will be by your side

When you let your defenses fall and accepted my own silent tears, I swore

I will be by your side

When you believed in me when I could not believe in myself, I swore

I will be by your side

**Percy and Kingsley**

We stand before all the gods and goddesses who ever were

Before Merlin and Morgana and Mother Magic Herself

Bound by faith and love

Bound by hopes and dreams

Bound by blood and ashes

Bound by darkness and light

Bound by grief and joy

To each other thus we swear

I will be by your side

I will be by your side forever

I will be by your side forever, to the Veil and back again

I will be by your side forever, to the Veil and back again, till the moon and the stars are no more


	2. Not Quite Proper

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is set post-DH, and it is pre-slash and AU. It shows the beginning of the friendship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt that, in my head canon, eventually leads to a committed relationship between the two wizards.**

At one in the morning, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's office should have been deserted. But as it happened, the Minister in question had taken refuge in his own office, courtesy of a cunning escape facilitated by Senior Undersecretary Percy Weasley. Sitting on either side of the Minister's elegant oak desk, the two men appeared to be pouring diligently over a tall stack of parchments piled between them.

However, appearances could be deceiving.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Percy. I know that banquet is supposedly the place to be seen, but by midnight, they should have started wrapping things up! Don't they realize that even the Minister requires sleep?"

Sipping his glass of wine, Percy almost smiled. "Minister Shacklebolt, you are not the first Minister of Magic to need rescuing from that particular banquet. I am well versed in creating crises suitable for extraction from interminable parties. It was no trouble at all."

The Minister eyed Percy over his own wineglass. "Minister Shacklebolt? Still? Really, Percy, are you ever going to start using my first name? We've been working together for over a year, and I've been calling you by your first name for months now."

Percy nearly choked on his wine, his surprise overwhelming him. "Your first name? Minister Shacklebolt, you are my superior. I am your subordinate. It would be entirely inappropriate for me to take such liberty with you. It simply isn't proper."

Kingsley's dark eyes bored into Percy's blue ones, a smile on his face. "We're sitting here drinking wine at one in the morning. I think we have crossed the line from colleagues to friends. And just how many friends and family members did we lose a year ago? It seems to me that proper behavior didn't do us much good then. I certainly don't intend to start giving credence to it now. All those graves make it hard for me to care a whit about what is appropriate." He paused, setting down his wine glass and leaning forward to within a wand length of the younger man. "So the question becomes, how much do you care, Percy?"

Percy found himself at a loss for words.

Still smiling, Kingsley extended a hand across the desk to the redhead. "My name is Kingsley. I'd be honored if you would use it."

Percy stared at the hand hovering in the air before him. When he finally looked up, hope was lurking in his blue eyes. Kingsley decided that he liked that look on Percy a great deal.

Awkwardly, Percy extended his own hand to clasp Kingsley's. "My name is Percy. I suppose we can give this a try…Kingsley."

The Minister of Magic was the only witness to Percy's uncertain smile.


	3. Healing

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I may be changing canon in saying that Percy actually witnessed Fred's death. Also, I don't write Hagrid with unique speech patterns. **

"Percy, what's wrong?" Kingsley Shacklebolt slowed and turned around when he realized that his undersecretary and significant other was no longer beside him. Kingsley was here for his first "friendly" visit as the newly installed Minister of Magic, and as always, Percy was attending him. They'd just concluded a quick trip to Hagrid's hut to visit the gamekeeper and check in on his menagerie. Now, Hagrid was escorting them back to the castle to have tea with Minerva. Percy, however, was lagging behind, and Kingsley realized why when he saw the thestral slowly approaching Percy.

Percy had gone absolutely still, his face a picture of wonder mixed with grief as he laid eyes for the very first time on a creature that only witnessing and accepting a death would allow one to see. When the thestral was directly in front of him, Percy dazedly held out a hand, and the creature delicately lowered his head to allow it to be stroked. The skin was smooth and cool under his fingers but luminous even in the weak light that filtered through the trees.

Quietly, Hagrid pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Percy's other hand.

"Here, Mr. Weasley. They all love my rock cakes as a treat. She will eat it right up." And the thestral did, nibbling with surprising care at Percy's fingers and then startling Percy with the smooth tongue that licked the remaining bits from his skin. The creature continued to regard him with seemingly empty eyes, eyes that reminded him of the lake near his parents' home…and of the brother whose death had made this moment possible.

The creature shifted, its eyes suddenly like the sparks from a wand, and Percy couldn't help but lock gazes with it. Abruptly, he found himself enveloped in a memory nearly as vivid as a Pensieve. He saw Fred, alive and well during the Battle, moments before his death. He saw again the moment of his apology and their reconciliation. And then as if he was reliving it all over again, Percy saw Fred die.

He had no idea he'd started to sob until he was on the ground with Kingsley's arms around him. Percy tried desperately to compose himself, but Kingsley's hands rubbing his back urged him to stop trying. And he did, finally letting himself mourn for the brother he'd lost, for the loss he had pushed aside when Kingsley had needed his help immediately after the battle, and he had placed his job above his family one more time. Oddly, the thestral stayed with him, resting its large head in Percy's lap. Beside the trio, Hagrid urged Percy to continue stroking the thestral.

"Did it get into your mind? Sometimes they do that. Some call them comforters, you know. Some say there is no hurt that they can't heal. Others say they're empathic, able to sense emotions and respond to them. This one seems to have taken a liking to you, and I have to wonder if she felt your pain, Mr. Weasley. But you just sit here and take what time you need. Minister Shacklebolt, I'll send a message to Minerva to let her know that you'll be late." Hagrid departed as quietly and quickly as he could, leaving them in peace.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered, his voice half muffled by Kingsley's robes.

Strong hands reached out, forcing Percy's red-rimmed eyes to meet his. "Don't you dare apologize or feel guilty for this, Percy! For Merlin's sake, let yourself grieve! Minerva will wait, and I will most certainly wait." He smiled a little at the thestral whose head remained in Percy's lap. "And this one will wait too. She wants to heal, and so do I. Let us help you."

They clung to each other beneath the canopy of trees as the thestral herd kept watch, and the stars came out.


	4. Dare

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: The prompt for this story was "Dare." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

Even the Minister of Magic himself was a bit drunk. The third annual reunion of the Order of the Phoenix had been much less somber than the previous ones, aided by an abundance of firewhiskey provided by none other than Harry Potter. They were all of age now, after all. Percy had come with Kingsley Shacklebolt in his role as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, but he had hung back on the fringes of the group until Bill had intervened and invited Percy to have a seat at the table with the rest. Coincidentally, it had placed him right next to Kingsley, and Percy relaxed as his lover's large, warm hand gently squeezed his thigh under the table.

The firewhiskey was surely to blame for the increasingly risqué game of Truth or Dare that was working its way around the table. It had already caused a few shocking moments. For the Weasley crew, watching their father and their mother French kiss had left them with gaping mouths and memories that they wished they could eliminate. Even Percy had to admit that there were some things that no son or daughter wanted to see although the proof of the love their parents felt for each other was oddly reassuring.

By the time it was Percy's turn, the hand on Percy's thigh had slipped between them to gently stroke him. Percy did his best not to squirm. Too much alcohol and Kingsley's relentless teasing had made Percy brave, and he found himself more than ready for a little rule breaking fun when Ron posed the question.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" Ron asked, his embarrassing question already prepared.

"Dare," Percy responded, smirking at the shock on his brother's face though the younger man recovered quickly and smirked right back.

"Alright, big brother. You and Kingsley are due to be married in a few months, yet none of us have caught even a glimpse of the two of you acting like anything except colleagues. So here's your dare. You love each other. Prove it!" Ron finished his firewhiskey in one swallow and leaned back to allow a slightly drunk Hermione to drape herself over him.

Percy laughed, a startling occurrence in and of himself, before glancing at his fiancée. Kingsley grinned and reached for him in invitation to pull him over for a kiss, but he was happily surprised when the stiff, proper young man sat down in his lap, straddling his waist and dragging Kingsley into a passionate kiss that quickly crossed the line into pleasuring better suited for the bedroom than the Weasley kitchen.

Ron managed to pick his jaw up off the floor long enough to squeak out, "Enough already! I get it! Now for Merlin's sake, get a room!"

Everyone dissolved into drunken giggles over Ron's discomfort even as Kingsley nodded to the eldest Weasleys and apparated Percy and himself into the guest bedroom. One locking and silencing charm later, they were in each other's arms wearing decidedly less clothing.

"I love it when you're bad, Percy," Kingsley managed as eager hands did their best to distract him. "I really thought Ron was going to have kittens, and the rest didn't look far from it."

Percy smiled against his lover's skin. "I'm only bad for you, Kingsley," he murmured. "Only for you."


	5. Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There's mostly dialogue in the second part, but it should be clear who is speaking. **

Percy thought that of all the stages of making love, the cuddling and talking part at the end was what he liked best. It was the only time that Percy could pretend that he did not have to share Kingsley with the rest of the country. It was the only time that they could just be two ordinary men in love.

Today was Valentine's Day, and tonight Kingsley was in a talkative mood. Percy was rather amused that his fiancée felt the need to be apologetic. All the same, it was almost unbearably cute to see his partner so flustered.

True, there had been no flowers or chocolates today. But there had been an engagement ring, a ball, and an assurance that their impending marriage would be the talk of the country tomorrow. That was more than enough for Percy.

Still, he wasn't going to object to Kingsley's attempt at an apology.

"I don't know the first thing about being romantic, Percy. Being an auror never leant itself to learning that."

"I wouldn't expect it to, Kingsley. Since I have no idea how to be romantic myself, I will be unlikely to hold it against you."

"That means there will be no flowers on your desk in the morning."

"Dead flowers are not on my list of favorite things."

"I won't get you chocolates."

"I dislike chocolate anyway."

"There will be no sentimental cards."

"That will mean less clutter in our home."

"There will be no grand romantic gestures of any kind."

"Rita Skeeter will have less material with which to embarrass us."

"I will not ask your parents for permission to marry you."

"Seeing as how we are both of age, I would hardly expect it of you."

"I will not open our wedding to the public."

"That would be an absolute nightmare. I'd much prefer a small, private ceremony."

"I'm afraid that denies you quite a bit."

Percy chuckled softly.

"Kingsley, I'm lying here with your arms around me. Tonight at the Ministry Ball, you danced with me in front of the elite of wizarding Britain. And you made sure that Rita Skeeter got a good look at our engagement rings."

"That was an accident."

"You lie poorly."

"I'm afraid that it will be all over the papers tomorrow."

"And of course, that was exactly what you wanted."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes. But I love you anyway."

"And I love you."

"That's enough for you, Percy?"

"Kingsley, it's most definitely enough."


	6. The Case of the Missing Minister

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared up in disbelief at his Senior Undersecretary from his position on his back on his bed. He was in a partial body bind, and Percy Weasley had just set Kingsley's wand on a shelf out of the Minister's reach.

"Percy, do you realize that kidnapping the Minster of Magic is a mandatory ten year sentence in Azkaban?"

Percy smiled. It transformed his face into something that melted Kingsley's anger instantly. He couldn't stay angry at Percy even though the man had dragged him bodily from his office before apparating them both to Shacklebolt Manor without even stopping to grab the Minister's briefcase.

"Oh, is it? Then may I ask about the mandatory sentence for a Minister of Magic who hasn't eaten a proper meal in several weeks, who has gone at least that long without a full night's sleep, and who collapsed at the last auror meeting from sheer exhaustion?" Percy eyed him knowingly.

Kingsley felt the blush spread over his face as he glanced away from his lover. Clearing his throat, he tried and failed to cover his sheepishness.

"I suspect that the answer to that is mortified embarrassment. Of course, I have only circumstantial evidence. I would need to consult my law books which happen to be on the bookshelves in my office."

Percy chuckled. "In that case, it's a shame that you won't be seeing the inside of that office for at least a week."

Kingsley raised his brows, unable to do much else since his arms and legs were still bound.

"Exactly how do you intend to keep me here? They are my house elves, after all."

Percy smirked at him. "You may regret having me over so much. You see, they started calling me Master as well weeks ago. They locked down the wards on my order a few moments ago. Thanks to the late, lamented Alastor Moody, those wards include anti-apparition wards and blocks on the floos. Face it, Kingsley. The house elves will do as I as I say. They know that I know what's best for you right now."

Kingsley frowned. "I don't think being bossed around fits into that category."

Percy folded his arms across his chest. "I think being made to relax does. Merlin, Kingsley, even my father is capable of resting occasionally! At least, he does so when my mother insists. It seems that I am going to have to do the same with you."

Kingsley responded with exaggerated sarcasm. "I am so very sorry to be such a trial to you. Are you absolutely certain that you wish to continue pursuing a relationship with me?"

Percy smirked at him again, finally dropping the body bind. "Are you absolutely certain that you want to continue being an idiot when there are far more interesting activities we could be pursuing together?"

Stretching languidly, Kingsley narrowed his eyes and asked, "Just want manner of activities did you have in mind?"

Percy eyed him appreciatively, letting his hands trail down the fastenings of his lover's robes. His voice was softer now as he leaned closer to Kingsley.

"I was considering the sort of activities that will require us to be wearing a great deal less clothing. I was also pondering the possibility of engaging in those activities with such fervor that you will begin to recall that you were a man before you were the Minister…and that you are still a man…one who is loved and missed by another who happens to be here with you now."

Kingsley's kiss finally silenced Percy. When the need for air became too great, they separated. Kingsley managed a final comment.

"Then, I suppose that the case of the missing Minister is closed?"

As Percy caught his lover in another kiss, he whispered, "Oh yes. That case is most definitely closed."


	7. The Ghost-in-Law

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Percy and Kingsley are speaking to Fred Weasley after his death. Fred is now a ghost.**

"So Percy, this man is your intended?" Fred's ghostly shape hovered above his grave, but even death could not obscure Fred's familiar grin.

Percy smiled in return at his younger brother. "You will do me a favor and not torment him! I know you well enough to know that if there is a way to prank people beyond the grave, you will already have found it." He turned to the man standing beside him. "Fred, I would like you to meet our current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I know you've met him before, but it seemed like a more formal introduction was in order."

Kingsley's smile was the practiced expression of a charismatic bureaucrat, but Percy could see the anxiety lurking in the dark eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, it is an honor to meet you, albeit under less than ideal circumstances." The smile slipped a little, and there was a bittersweet edge to it when he continued. "Though it is rather belated, on behalf of the wizarding world, I would like to thank you for your service. We could not have asked of you anymore than we received. We will not forget what you did."

Fred Weasley burst out laughing, a high, whistling laugh suited to the ghost that he was.

"Merlin, you two deserve each other! I thought there was no one who could be more proper than my older brother here, but you seem to have managed it. What a perfect match! But really, do you think you could try to call me Fred? I see no reason for you to stand on ceremony with the dead, especially since you are going to be my brother-in-law."

The anxiety seeped away from Kingsley's expression, and his smile relaxed. "Gladly, Fred. I must admit to not being well-informed about the limitations of ghosts. I know that you have been visiting George, but will you be able to attend our wedding?"

Fred nodded. "There should be no problem there, although, I wonder what people will say about a ghost attending a wedding."

Percy actually chuckled. "Since I intend for you to be one of my groomsmen, I think they will just have to learn to live with it. The Malfoys have provided me with multiple pureblood etiquette books, and not a single one of them mentions ghosts in the wedding party, much less where you are supposed to stand in the receiving line!"

They all laughed at that. Then, Fred drifted so close to Kingsley that the Minister could feel the slight chill radiating off the ghost.

"You are welcome in my family, Kingsley Shacklebolt. However, mark my words. I may not have a body anymore. But Merlin help me. If you break my brother's heart, I will haunt you for the rest of your mortal life and after!"

Kingsley raised his wand in respect to the ghostly Fred. "If I break his heart, Fred, I will most definitely deserve it."

He found it highly amusing that although he had been similarly threatened by every member of the Weasley family as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, for sheer irony, nothing could beat getting told off by a ghost.


	8. Rebel

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: The prompt for this story was "There's a lit cigarette in the hand of my new angel."- Evans Blue, "Beg." It is AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

"I blame you for my addiction." Percy leaned back against the wall, a lit cigarette in hand, eyeing Kingsley through the smoke with a hint of a smile on his serious face.

The Minister of Magic chuckled, slipping his own cigarettes back into the pocket of his robe. They made quite a pair, both in work robes that looked incongruous with the cigarettes. Kingsley thought the look suited Percy. He was such a rule-bound man, and it was only in moments like these that Kingsley got to see Percy's rebellious side. He thought of the London muggles and those whom he'd walked among in New York City in America. Letting his gaze travel appreciatively over his lover, he thought of how Percy would look in tight jeans and a leather jacket on a muggle motorcycle. The image was tempting enough for him to resolve to immediately begin looking for a reason to justify an overseas trip. Perhaps the American Minister of Magic would be up for a goodwill visit.

Crossing his arms, Kingsley said, "Which addiction would that be? I happen to think you're addicted to more than one thing." He leaned into the circle of smoke that surrounded his aide. One more step would bring them close enough to kiss.

Percy smirked, pulling away. "Since you and I are both addicted to these dreadful cigarettes, what would my other addiction be?"

Kingsley reached out, taking the lit cigarette from Percy's fingers. He brought it to his lips and took a puff before handing it back to Percy. The younger man smiled as he finished it and extinguished it with a whispered spell. Suddenly, Percy was up against the wall as Kingsley's arms imprisoned him, holding him in place as the Minister kissed him roughly, all teeth and hard lips in the way that both of them craved and with an edge of cruelty that no one who knew them would have believed.

Kingsley shoved him away abruptly, leaving them both breathing heavily as they braced themselves against the wall.

"I am your other addiction, Percy. And you are most definitely mine."

Percy laughed lowly. "I don't suppose you plan on quitting either any time soon."

A hand in his hair dragged Percy close again.

"The muggles say that everyone has to die of something. It may as well be something worth dying for."

Percy knew that Kingsley wasn't talking about the cigarettes.


	9. Percy Versus the Pumpkin

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This drabble is set post-DH, and it is AU with a marriage between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

"I really don't think orange is your color, Percy." Kingsley tried valiantly not to laugh as he walked into the kitchen of his manor to find his husband attempting to carve a large pumpkin sitting on the counter. "Did you lose a duel to the pumpkin? Or is that supposed to be your costume for the Ministry's ball next week?"

Percy shot his husband a death glare from beneath the mess of pumpkin flesh and seeds that covered him. It spattered his bare arms that were exposed by the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt, dotted his face, and mixed randomly with his red hair in a color combination that was definitely not appealing. Wiping ineffectually at his face with a filthy hand as he set down the carving knife, Percy sighed in exasperation.

"For your information, I am attempting to carve this pumpkin! You were the one who said that you wanted to win the Ministry's pumpkin carving contest this year! The judges will check it for magic to make sure no one breaks the rules so I have been trying to do it the muggle way. I spent enough years watching my father manage it; you'd think I could do the same." Frowning at the mess on the table, Percy grumbled. "Clearly, the pumpkin does not agree."

His husband was frustrated, red-faced, and covered with orange pumpkin innards. Kingsley thought that Percy made the funniest and most adorable sight that he had ever seen. He fought his laughter down again, and he thought that he had finally managed to smother it completely. That was until Percy stuck his tongue out at the pumpkin like a six-year-old and brandished his wand at it as if he were contemplating casting the Killing Curse at the pumpkin.

Kingsley's laughter earned him a face full of orange mess for his trouble. But after Percy made sure that he was as covered in pumpkin as Percy was, Kingsley discovered that pumpkin made everything taste better…absolutely **everything**.


	10. The Right to Mourn

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a marriage between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have created canon in my portrayal of Kingsley's mother. **

In a private suite in St. Mungo's, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Senior Undersecretary Percy Weasley kept watch by a quiet bedside. A limp, frail, dark hand rested in Kingsley's. He had not let it go for hours. Percy held Kingsley's other hand.

"It won't be long now. They said…they said Mum is in no pain." Kingsley had been repeating the words over and over again for the past hour, as if to assure himself that they were true. And once again, Percy reassured him.

"Yes, she's in no pain, Kingsley. None at all. The healers assured us of that. They've done everything they could to make her comfortable. It will be easy for her, as easy as falling asleep and waking beyond the Veil."

"Do you think she'll meet Fred over there?" he wondered.

Percy's smile was bittersweet. "I don't doubt it. I'm sure that she will see to whipping my prankster brother into shape. She never had any patience for pranks, as you well know." His smile faded, but the amusement in his eyes remained as he glanced at his husband.

"That was exactly the reason that George had to teach me to tolerate them because Mum didn't let me get away with anything growing up! How your mother managed your brothers is beyond me. But they'll be so many others for her to meet too: Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Albus…and Dad." Kingsley stumbled a little over the last name. His father had died when he was still a child, and his mother had raised him alone. Kingsley never spoke of his father much, but Percy knew that the memories he had of him were good ones.

Percy squeezed his husband's hand. "She will not lack for company, and they won't be able to do anything but love her. Just as I couldn't."

Kingsley sighed. "Even her son-in-law loves her! She is quite a woman, my mother."

Softly, Percy added, "And she had quite a son."

"I hope so." Uncertain brown eyes met Percy's blue ones.

Percy squeezed Kingsley's hand again. "I know so."

Time passed.

"Percy? Her heartbeat is slowing. Her breathing…oh, Mum!"

The lurking healer was at their side immediately, casting diagnostic spells and canceling monitoring charms.

Apologetically, the healer said, "I'm sorry, Minister Shacklebolt. She's gone."

Before Kingsley could attempt to pull himself together to address the healer, Percy intervened.

"Yes, we can see that. Now, you will leave us alone. And you will see to it that the various government functionaries and press waiting in the hallway leave us in peace."

"But Sir, there are things that must be taken care of!"

The wand in his face made the healer reconsider. "You will do as I have said, or you will find out exactly what I learned from the Death Eaters during my time under Thicknesse! I don't think you'll find it a very pleasant experience! Now, are we in agreement?"

A hasty nod preceded the healer as he fled the room. Percy cast locking and silencing charms before he set his wand aside and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Is he gone?" Kingsley's voice which was normally so calm and cultured was shaking.

"Yes. No one will bother us." He rubbed his husband's tense shoulders. "It's alright, Kingsley. I'm here. No one but me will ever know. Let go."

Still, Kingsley fought the tears.

"Merlin, Kingsley, how many times have you held me when I wept? She was your mother, the last member of your family. You have the right to mourn her!"

The Minister of Magic shook his head. He could be every bit as stubborn as Percy sometimes.

Percy stood, urging his husband to stand with him. Gently, insistently, he clasped Kingsley's larger hand in his and guided it to Kingsley's mother's peaceful face. His pale hand led the darker one in closing the beloved brown eyes.

A great, broken sobbing shattered the silence. Kingsley fell, but Percy caught him and wrapped him in arms every bit as strong as Kingsley's own.

Safe in his husband's embrace in a heap on the floor, the Minister of Magic wept.


	11. Hidden Evil

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt as well as creates some very AU history for exactly what happened to Percy when Pius Thicknesse was the Minister of Magic. **

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story! It contains sensitive material including rape, non-consensual activities, and the death of a muggle. It is not graphic. But if it bothers you, PLEASE don't read it! That's why it's rated mature.**

** This story jumps between two time periods. The first period is during the time when Pius Thicknesse was Minister of Magic and is in italics. The second period is almost a year after the Final Battle and is in regular text. It begins in the first period.**

_ "Relax, Percy. It will make this so much easier."_

_ Pius Thicknesse shoved Percy up against the wall, casting a charm to silence the younger man's screams. A binding spell cut off his struggles as Pius unfastened his robes and the suit beneath. Another careless wave of his wand stripped Percy of his clothes._

_ Unable to escape or fight, Percy Weasley closed his eyes._

"Why do you flinch away from me? I love you, and you love me. Percy, what happened?"

Percy did not meet the concerned brown eyes. He stared down at his hands as he twisted them in his lap.

"You wouldn't understand. You'll hate me for it!"

Gentle hands nudged Percy's chin up so that the younger man had to meet Kingsley's gaze.

"Nothing could ever make me do that. Please, Percy. Tell me."

The younger wizard started to talk.

_ Percy found himself the featured "entertainment" at the next Dark Revel. Surrounded by Death Eaters with only a white robe to cover his nakedness, Percy was dragged by Pius into the center of the circle where he was shoved to the ground between dead bodies, the result of the night's earlier revelry. In lieu of a binding spell, Pius chose to share his toy with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, letting them restrain him while the Minister slaked his lust before handing Percy over to them to play with afterward._

_ When his abused body was given to Severus to "fix," even that cold, hardened man looked shocked and disgusted. To his credit, he offered to obliviate Percy. Percy refused. Somewhere within himself, Percy still clung to his pride. So Severus simply did the best he could to put him back together again._

Kingsley was silent after Percy finished. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Death Eaters were capable of that degree of immorality. But one look at Percy, curled up in a ball with the bedclothes wrapped around him as he stared at nothing, told him just how true it was.

"Was Thicknesse really under the Imperius?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm not sure," Percy whispered. "But he certainly seemed to enjoy what he did."

_ The sobbing muggle woman was immobilized on the floor of the Minister's office. Antonin Doholov, looking rather bored, had his wand trained on her as Pius Thicknesse looked on dispassionately._

_ "Well, Percy, what will it be? Would you like a go at her? She's really starting to get on my nerves, and it would be so pleasurable to watch you cast your very first Unforgivable."_

_ Percy's blue eyes were blank and empty as he stared at the wall above the Minister's shoulder. Pius sighed. _

_ "Ah Percy, you will never learn, will you? Once again, we must do this the hard way."_

_ The muggle's sobs were abruptly silenced by the Minister's Killing Curse before he shoved Percy onto his back on his desk and raped him one more time._

They were both crying now. Kingsley, for once in his life, did not even have the beginnings of a plan. How did he even begin to help Percy deal with this?

Abruptly, he realized that there was one thing he could definitely do…one thing that might mean more than anything else.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around Percy, fingers sliding into his red hair.

"I love you, Percy, and that is never going to change. You are stuck with me, and we will get through this together. I swear it on my life and magic."

They cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
